


Sleep Deprivation

by witchyweeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is better, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, This is pure fluff, im pretending civil war isn't going to tear my heart out of my chest, tony is shit at self care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyweeb/pseuds/witchyweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this post: http://maybenotboring.tumblr.com/post/102349562579/sure-i-dont-get-a-healthy-amount-of-sleep-like</p><p>sure, I don’t get a “healthy” amount of sleep like SOME PEOPLE do but can they do THIS *stands up, blacks out for a second*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprivation

Steve found Tony sitting at the kitchen counter around five in the morning, though “sitting” was a generous word for it. The supposed genius was slumped over with his face practically in his coffee. Steve had gotten up early to go on a run with Sam, as well as Bucky, who was still laying in their bed grumbling about the sun not being up.

He was willing to bet that Tony had not just gotten up early, but hadn’t been to bed at all. The engineer had cooped himself up in his lab for days muttering something about the alignment of thrusters and the amount of torque on Bucky’s arm. Though Steve didn’t think it was a coincidence that the hibernation started promptly following the incident from the other day.

The two soldiers out of time were watching what Clint had insisted was a classic, but only appeared to be about a pretty faced male actor shooting at people, when they had gotten bored and opted for making out like hormonal teenagers. Bucky crawled into Steve’s lap and straddled him, rutting their groins together for friction as they kissed viciously. Steve sucked on Bucky’s lower lip and pulled on the hair at the back of his neck, enticing a low growling sound. He had been enjoying that sound when another strangled squeaking one had emanated from the attached kitchen, causing Bucky to wrench away and turn his head. Stark was standing in the hallway with a cup of coffee, staring at them with wide eyes and a flush brightening his cheeks. However, the second he met Bucky’s eyes it was gone and he was smirking as he snarked, “Try not to defile the communal furniture, boys.”

Before either could respond the man was spinning on his heel and heading back towards the elevator that had brought them there. Steve wished being caught by him had killed the mood. It didn’t. It enhanced it. And after carrying Bucky to their bedroom and fucking him into the mattress, they discovered that Tony had hid himself away, as he would remain for three more days. Until now, where Steve found the clearly exhausted man slouching against the kitchen counter.

Sighing Steve stood on the opposite side of the counter, just staring at Tony. Like he suspected, within moments the billionaire could sense something and lifted his head, blinking sleepily at Steve. A corner of his mouth quirked upward.

“Hiya, Cap!” The greeting Tony gave was clearly supposed to be bright and teasing.

It might have worked had he not been slurring.

Steve sighed again, “Tony, when was the last time you slept?”

Tony stilled and tilted his head, looking thoughtful. He mulled it over for a moment longer before frowning and looking up, muttering, “J?”

“Sir has not slept for more than two hours in the last 72 hours,” the AI supplied helpfully, with a faint disapproving tone.

Steve fixed Tony with a reprimanding glare, not that the other man was even looking. He seemed transfixed by something in his coffee cup. Hallucination, Steve figured.

“Tony,” he started to get the man’s attention, “you need to sleep. This isn’t healthy.”

Tony snorted, “Sure, I don’t get a healthy,” he put air quotes around the word, “amount of sleep like _some people_ do, but can they do this?”

He proceeded to stand and grinning, list to the side as his eyes rolled to the bak of his head.

Steve cursed, but by some miracle Bucky had just been entering the kitchen and managed to rush to catch the idiotic engineer.

“Jesus,” Bucky muttered, “You drunk, Stark?”

Looking offended, Tony opened his eyes and stared up at Bucky through half lids as he spoke like he had cotton on his tongue, “Hey! I’ve been sober for months!”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes, Tony, you have, and we’re all very proud of you for it, but you’re still not taking care of yourself.”

Bucky helped Tony fix himself back up on the bar stool, but stayed right by his side in case he blacked out again. He frowned at the purpling bags under his eyes and brushed some of his oily hair back.

“What’s his deal?” he asked Steve.

The blonde fought a groan as he responded, “He hasn’t slept in three days.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, “Shit. You mean that entire time he was hiding from us?”

“Wasn’t hiding,” Tony slurred.

“Sure you weren’t,” Bucky shot back quickly before refocusing on Steve, “You think he’s eaten?”

“Jarvis?” Steve wondered.

“Sir has been ingesting nothing but protein bars and coffee since you last saw him,” the tone was there again.

At that, Steve did groan loudly.

“Seriously, Tony?” Bucky shook his head in exasperation.

Steve locked eyes with him and they decided simultaneously.

“Alright, let’s go,” Bucky muttered as he hoisted Tony over his shoulder and started towards his and Steve’s bedroom.

Tony made a squawking sound and began to protest, sputtering about “bodily autonomy”, “stupid neanderthal super soldiers”, and “work to be done”. Bucky ignored it all and continued on his way. Steve rummaged through the fridge, coming back with a bottle of water and an apple. It wasn’t much, but they would make him eat more after some sleep. Nourishment in hand he followed the sound of Tony’s indignation to the bedroom. He couldn’t help smiling when he came through the doorway. Bucky had climbed onto their bed and yanked Tony into his lap, running fingers through his hair and murmuring to him.

Thanks to the serum he could hear his words, “A real idiot, you are, Stark. Running around letting yourself fall to pieces when Stevie and I can’t keep an eye on ya’.”

He settles on the large bed next to them to hear Tony’s grumbly response, “Whadya care for?”

Bucky looked up at Steve, annoyed and retorted, “We are so not having this conversation right now.”

Tony frowned and tried to sit up to get a better look at the two soldiers, but Bucky kept him pressed against his chest.

“Wha conversation?” Tony spoke through a large yawn.

Steve rolled his eyes, “The conversation where we tell you that we love you and want you to be with us.”

“And you confess your undying love,” Bucky added.

Tony stared at them, eyes slightly wider, which wasn’t very impressive given that they were barely open for half of the conversation, “Huh?”

“Just shut up and let us take care of you, Stark,” Bucky ordered as Steve passed over the apple and water.

They made him eat slowly, sips of water in between crunchy bites of the ruby shaded fruit. By the time he was done his eyes were drooping even more and Bucky shifted down to lie down on the bed with Tony curled up next to him. Steve tossed away the empty water bottle and apple core then climbed under the duvet with the other two. He anchored Tony on his left side, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his head as Bucky put his arm around his waist to cradle him as well as find Steve’s hand. Cool, metal fingers entertwined with Steve’s and he smiled.

Tony muttered suddenly between them, “‘M not gonna confess undying love.” Bucky let out a low, throaty laugh and Steve just shook his head, grinning and settling down. Sam and their run would have to wait. Their idiotic genius needed them.


End file.
